Like Old Times
by Catalina Leigh
Summary: With the Atlantis Expedition back on Earth, and Sheppard with a new - green - team at the SGC, Mitchell figures his friend could use a night out. *Set during SGA's The Return*
1. Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

 **A/N: I know I've been absent a while, but I started a new job and a new semester and have had zero time. Finally got to write a little today. Spent the morning working on a new Stargate story, but that's gonna be a big multi chapter endeavor and is just in the very early, very rough stages right now. But I started working on this this evening as a little oneshot.**

 **I like these two characters, and I feel they had to have had some interaction before and while the expedition was back on Earth during The Return. So this takes place during that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Like Old Times

"Hey. Sheppard." Cam turned and caught up to his fellow lieutenant colonel when he saw him and his very green — literally — team heading to the locker room.

Sheppard paused and nodded at his guys to continue on before turning his attention to Cam. "What's up Mitchell?" He sounded tired, and he looked more deflated than Cam had ever seen him.

"Go get showered, and then we're going to get a beer," Cam told him, smacking him in the chest in one of the spots that wasn't covered in whatever that green stuff was. When Sheppard raised his eyebrows, Cam sighed. "Come on man. Just us. Like old times."

The corner of Sheppard's mouth twitched, and he rolled his eyes.

Cam smiled. "Meet ya up top," he called as the other man began walking away.

0

John let out a long sigh after he slid into the passenger seat of Cam's Mustang.

Cam grinned as he looked over. "Feel better?"

Chuckling lightly, John retorted, "I gotta say Mitchell…you got good taste in machinery, even if your taste in music sucks." He gestured to the tapes in the glove box as proof.

Rolling his eyes, Cam backed out of the parking lot faster than was probably allowed — John smirked. "Not everyone has to be a Johnny Cash fanboy," he shot back.

John laughed. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright Solitary Man, burgers or steaks?" Cam asked as the guard waved them through the gate.

Shooting him a sideways glance, John retorted, "You gotta ask?"

Looking appropriately abashed, Cam nodded. "Right. My bad."

Smirking, John waited until they were out on the road back to town before asking, "So, what is this all about?"

"What is what all about?" Cam asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Cam…" John drawled.

Grinning, Cam shot him a glance. "Hey…You _do_ remember my name," he teased.

John rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Dropping the act, Cam shrugged. "Nah man, look… I know you've had a rough couple weeks." He ignored the way John turned to look out the window. "I just figured you could use a night out with a friend," he said seriously. Lightening his tone, he added, "Hell, man, it's the weekend. I got a couch with your name on it if you wanna get out of the Mountain a while. — And that's an open invitation, by the way."

There was a moment Cam almost thought he might've pushed too hard, but then John finally turned back to look at him and gave him a wide smirk. "Your mama would be so proud."

They stared at each other for a second before they both busted out laughing.

Once they regained their composure, Cam threw a look at John and said, "You know when Mom finds out you're back, she's gonna insist you come visit."

Smiling slightly, John shrugged when he glanced over. "How can I say no to your mom's cooking?"

Cam smirked. He knew John would go, but he also knew that his family still made John nervous. But Cam knew about John's family, and he'd met his father once — briefly — so he understood why.

0

Once they were seated — a booth in the back corner; Cam let John have the seat with his back to the wall so he could see the rest of the pub — and had beers in front of them, with their meals being cooked, Cam glanced at John and started hesitantly. "So…should I even ask what that green stuff was?"

Cam knew John had heard his teasing when the other man shook his head, his expression a mix of bewilderment, amusement, and despair. "Oh God…Please don't."

"That bad?" Cam smirked.

John let out a huff that almost sounded like a chuckle, if the fondness of whatever he was remembering hadn't been laced with bitterness. "It could've been worse," he sighed, taking a long swig of his beer.

"Hey, maybe we can do a joint mission or somethin'? Get you a little break from having to deal with those guys alone," Cam suggested.

"Maybe Teal'C will shoot them for me?" John returned, managing to hide most of the acidity behind a lighthearted tone.

Cam grinned and slapped the table. "See man! Now, you're thinking!"

They both chuckled and drank their beers. After a few more minutes of talking about their teams' nuisances, their food arrived and conversation was aborted in favor of eating their steaks and drinking their beer.

Once they'd finished their meals, they continued drinking and talk turned to sports and games John had missed, some of which Cam had recorded but hadn't had time to watch yet.

"Ok, so how about this...We get out of here, go pick up some more beer and food — cause God knows I haven't had time to hit the grocery store lately — and then we'll head back to my place and watch the game?" Cam was already pulling out his wallet and dropping the cash to cover his tab as he spoke.

John smirked as he did the same. "Well, not like I've got anywhere else to be. I'm in."

"Alright!" Cam grinned as they headed back out to the car.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Warning: While this is mainly a friendship piece, after reading a bunch of stories with it I've developed an affinity for this pairing, and I decided to try my hand at it. So, there is a slashy ending, but I made it a second chapter so that anyone who doesn't like slash can still enjoy the story.**

 **So, if you don't like slash...THE END.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy the next chapter.**


	2. Extra Scene

**WARNING: SLASH. Nothing too explicit, but it is rated M to be on the safe side.**

* * *

John found his way to the kitchen while Cam locked the door behind them.

When he came in and dropped the rest of the grocery bags on the counter with a sigh, Cam noticed John was already sipping on a beer, and had put the rest in the fridge — minus the one he handed to Cam.

"I wasn't sure where the rest of the stuff goes," he shrugged when he gestured to the groceries.

Cam smirked as he shook his head and took a swig of the beer. "Not like anything besides the milk and eggs are gonna go bad," he shrugged back as he set down his beer and pulled those two items out and placed them in the fridge. "The rest of the stuff can wait," he commented when he turned back around and saw John leaning back against the counter.

They both sipped on their beers for a moment in silence.

The moment was broken when Cam cleared his throat and said, "So, there's three games recorded — "

"I thought this was supposed to be like old times?" John interrupted with a smirk.

A grin spread across Cam's face as he chuckled and set down his beer. "And here I was thinkin' you were never gonna ask," he drawled.

"Since when has asking ever been part of the equation?" John retorted, his smirk never fading.

"That — " Cam began, holding up a finger as he started walking over. " — is a very good question," he finished as he took the beer out of John's hand as he was taking a drink and sat it down on the opposite counter.

"So why are you still talking?" John shot back, raising an eyebrow as his smirk turned challenging.

Cam smirked back as he retorted, "Fuck you."

"Wasn't that the plan?" John returned easily.

"You never know when to quit, do you?" Cam muttered as he shoved John back, and reduced the distance between them to just a few inches.

John grinned. "And people think you're the Air Force's golden boy," he commented, but didn't struggle as Cam pinned him against the wall.

"Yeah…well…what people don't know…" Cam breathed in between the rushed, hard kisses and pulling off their shirts.

"Then again…" Cam could feel John's smirk against his skin when he added, "I did hear you have a tendency to lose your pants…" and promptly pushed Cam's pants down before he'd even realized John had had his hands down there.

"Fucker," Cam chuckled as he returned the favor.

John grinned as he pulled Cam back in for another kiss. "That's the plan."

Cam managed to break free long enough to grin back. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a nice little slashy scene between those two. These types of scenes are harder for me to write, which was part of why I did it; practice. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
